Rewiring
by Uh.yeah
Summary: A short oneshot about... well, nothing. TenRose randomness as they prepare to spend a quieter evening...


**A/N**: A very random, very short one-shot. Some more TenRose fun. Hope you _aime _it.

**Spoilers**: All of series two, more or less.

**Disclaimer**: The BBC owns this, not me. Sadly.

For the mysterious **doc **who has been leaving me so many really lovely reviews, but no way of thanking them properly. Thanks, man - this one's for you…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you try and domesticate me, Rose Tyler," warned the Doctor, "I've already told you; I don't. Do. Domestic."

"I know," said Rose smiling sweetly, "I just want to watch a film. That's all. Afterwards we can go out and risk our lives, don't you worry."

"Promise?" asked the Doctor, regarding her, sternly.

"Promise," said Rose, rolling her eyes. "Now, you get the popcorn. I'm going to go look at films." She gave him a small push in the direction of the kitchen. Or, at least, the direction in which she guessed the kitchen to be.

"How come you always get to choose?" muttered the Doctor, as Rose headed off to the lounge, "Oi!" He called after her, pointing down the corridor, sternly, "If you choose anything like Cinderella Story again, I will throw you out an airlock! There is only so much I can take."

Rose didn't reply, however, and Doctor went off to the kitchen, feeling slightly anxious.

When he returned with the bowl of popcorn, Rose was already kneeling in front of the VCR.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor, warily, as he set the popcorn down on the table and took his seat on the sofa.

"I don't know," confessed Rose, standing up to join him, "I just found some random video tape. Thought we should have a look at it. Might be some artistic film you've collected."

"If this is your way of getting me to watch some sappy chick flick, it won't work."

Rose laughed as she flopped down on the sofa next to him, "I swear I don't know what it is," she said.

She sat close to him and, once she saw he had his glasses on, pointed the remote control at the VCR and pressed play.

"You know," she said, as she waited for the opening credits to start, "I still find it really weird that you only had a VCR," she turned to face him, "The rest of the world chucked in their VCR for a DVD player but on this alien -"

"Rose," said the Doctor, quietly, interrupting her.

"What?" asked Rose, "I'm not insulting you, I'm just-"

"Rose," said the Doctor, more urgently, his face glued to the TV screen.

"Oh, has it star-"

Her words froze on her lips, though, as an unmistakable voice started screaming, "Hungrrrry! Feeeed me!"

"Rose!" Yelled the Doctor, "Turn it off, _now_!"

"I can't!" screamed Rose, "The batteries have fallen out again. I _told _you we should fix this damn thing! But oh, no, you had to mess around with your Sonic Screwdriver instead of just buying a new one." The image was growing stronger and Rose desperately scrabbled around in the sofa cushions for the batteries, expecting to feel the horrible tug on her face any moment.

Quickly, the Doctor pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out of his pocket. He flicked a switch and the VCR blew up, the image of The Wire instantly disappearing.

The Doctor and Rose sat on the sofa, breathing heavily, their hearts pounding at an unbelievable rate. They stared in dismay at the smoking VCR.

"You know," said the Doctor quietly, after a few minutes, "I don't really feel like watching a horror film tonight."

"No," agreed Rose, starting to grin, "Me neither."

Suddenly, they both started to laugh.

"I thought," spluttered Rose, "That you'd taped over that."

"I thought I did, too!" protested the Doctor, "I'll have to have a look at it. After I fix the VCR, of course."

"Guess it's a DVD tonight, then," said Rose, "Good thing I made you buy a DVD player, eh?"

"Suppose so," answered the Doctor, "Although, you know, I would have got one sooner or later. Not that I particularly needed one. I never normally feel the need to sit down on a sofa and watch DVDs. Actually, scrap that. I never feel the need, at all. You ought to feel honoured that I'm here at all. And that I…" The Doctor stared at the coffee table in surprise, "And that I got popcorn. _Popcorn_. I went into the kitchen, popped some popcorn and then came into the lounge to watch a DVD, while sitting on the _sofa_," He shook his head in disbelief.

"Well, you can sit on the floor, if you like," said Rose, kindly, "But I think the sofa's more comfortable."

The Doctor scowled at her, "That's not the point and you know it. I'm becoming… you know… the 'D' word."

"Daft? Deranged? Dangerous? Nah, you always were all those things."

"Rose," whined the Doctor, starting to stand up, "I can't sit here and watch a film. It's far too domestic."

"You're not domestic," said Rose, yanking him back down onto the sofa, "Just this morning we were running for our lives. I was hanging over a smoking vat of blue goo -which completely ruined my shoes, by the way - before you swung across and saved my life. Again. We then rounded up the alien guards, tripped them into the vat instead and freed the wrongfully held prisoners. Somehow, I don't think that sitting down to watch a film will make you domestic. Plus, the TV just tried to attack us."

The Doctor pondered these things.

"To be fair," he said, slowly, "I have protested about this a lot, haven't I?"

"Oh, yeah," agreed Rose, "I've really had to make you sit down here."

"So I'm not doing it out of free will. Not really. It's actually you who's watching the film. I just happen to be watching it with you."

"Right," said Rose. She wasn't really sure what he was saying, but he seemed to be taking it in the right direction.

"And because you've forced me, it can hardly be classified as a domestic situation. I don't think. Unless women forcing men to do stuff is actually the definition of domesticity… Not sure I want to go there. But as you said, we did something highly unusual this morning which will surely discount any domestic activity now…"

Rose watched him until she was sure that he had finished debating with himself.

"Moulin Rouge?" she suggested, her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth.

"What?" The Doctor snapped out of his reverie immediately, "Moulin Rouge? _Again_? I'd rather watch some more of The Wire, thanks."

"Come on, Doctor, you know you secretly love it. Besides, we can sing along with the words, now."

"And what," demanded the Doctor, "makes you think I want to sing along with them?"

"I've heard you," said Rose, innocently.

"Heard me? What do you mean you've 'heard' me? How can you have 'heard' me, anyway? There's nothing to hear. Nothing to have heard."

"That's funny," said Rose, sweetly, "I could've sworn I heard you singing a bit of 'Come What May' in the shower."

"Must have imagined it," stated the Doctor, firmly.

"Must have," agreed Rose, smiling infuriatingly. "But can't we just watch it, anyway? You know I love it."

"Fine," sighed the Doctor, folding his arms in resignation and leaning back, "But don't you expect me to sing along. I most definitely do not do karaoke."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ho hum. Just a bit of fun. But you know what would be even more fun, don't you? That's right; a review….


End file.
